Waning moon
by rllance
Summary: Sequel to Eclipsing Twilight It is Bella's Senior Year. Join her as she navigates surgeries, recovery, being the imprint of the future Alpha and of course being the target of a vampire out for Revenge and an ex-boyfriend who wants her back.


Bella woke up with her head on Jake's shoulder. She forgot for a minute she was in her room again and that she had school tomorrow as Jake absently rubbed her back in his sleep. "Jake," She whispered.

"Hmm." He moaned gripped her tighter against his chest.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" She whispered a little louder. "If Charlie catches you in here he will shoot you." She said into his ear.

"Chill Bells. Blondie called and said you were calling for me in your sleep. So Sam told me to come sleep here."

"But Jake..."

"Charlie is sleeping Bells. We're fine Better I sleep here so you shut up and not wake Charlie. Now go to sleep Honey before I put you to sleep my way."

"You wouldn't dare. Not with Charlie asleep in the next room."

"You willing to try me with Charlie in the next room Bells?" He questioned as his fingers brushed the seam of her shorts.

"Jake you can't." She begged.

"Oh Yes I can Honey and you know it. Half the time Sam didn't know what went on in your bed and his hearing is much better than Charlie's."

"But Jake..."

"Then go to sleep Bells." He said as he pressed his thumb against her center before pulling it away.

"Jake..."

"What Bells?"

"We really can't can we?"

"That is all up to you Honey depends on how quiet you can be. Can you be quiet Bells?" He asked as his hands gripped her hips pulling her toward him.

"Yesss..." She hissed in his ear.

"Well these have got to go." He said as he slid his hands in the waistband of her shorts. Removing them and her panties from her body in one fluid movement.

She whimpered as he stood up. "Shhh Bells. Just give me a second." He said as he dropped his athletic shorts before crawling back up to her. He grabbed her hips and pulled her toward him. She moaned quietly against his shoulder as his fingertips touched her lower back. It didn't take much to fan her flames anymore. Hell it never did. Not since that first day, since that first kiss. Even before he turned into big furry dog he could make her want him, he thought as his full lips moved against hers. His tongue slipped past her lips and explored her mouth as she whimpered again has his hands moved from her lower back to her butt cheeks. The smell of her arousal got stronger as his fingers got closer to where she wanted his hands. Over the summer he and his wolf had discovered what his touch did to her there. She may not feel anything else but his touch, his fingers, lips and tongue could send her over the edge. No one else could do that for her and just that thought caused his wolf to howl in his head.

The wolf loved the taste, smell and feel of her. She was theirs. Sometimes Jake let the wolf take over and talk to Bella. Sometimes he liked to just be the horny 15 year old he was before the change but tonight she needed the Alpha. She needed his strength combined with Jake's gentle touch to allay her fears and keep the nightmares at bay. That was something Jake had learned over the summer. When they worked in unison to bring her over the edge her mind shut down afterward. She would curl her body against his and her mind shut out everything but his scent. No more nightmares, no worries, just them, just Jake and Bells and nothing else, he loved when that happened. It was when he felt closest to her. He slid his fingers inside her and she moaned into his mouth as his tongue stroked against hers.

"That's right Isabella." His wolf said against her lips. "Let Jake make it all better."

It didn't take much and she was flying and Jake was swallowing her moans which true to her word were quiet and breathy as she clenched around three of his fingers. He stroked her wrist where the wolf had marked her and that did it. She was out. He removed his fingers as her body relaxed. He cleaned them off in his mouth causing his wolf to purr and then he let her curl against him. Closing his eyes knowing he needed to be gone by morning but right now his Bells, his imprint needed to inhale the scent of him and forget everything else but him. Forget that school started back tomorrow, forget the nightmares that still plagued her on occasion, forget everything but them. Her lips caressed his shoulder in her sleep as he closed his eyes and pulled her half naked body against his fully naked one. Pillowing her head against his chest as he fell asleep.

The next morning Bella woke alone. Her face buried in his pillow. Breathing in his scent and still feeling his warmth she smiled and she snuggled under the covers and closed her eyes waiting for her alarm to go off when the world would once again rip her away from her center but for now even without his presence she was still safe within his protective embrace as she fell back to sleep.


End file.
